Misconception
by NightKDuet
Summary: AU Sasuke asks Hinata to go to a dinner party with him but she is unwilling to go unless he does something for her. He consents and they finally go together, which leads to some ill-timed meeting and... misunderstanding? SasuHina Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Misconception**

Ring…ring, ring…

The phone rang, but Hinata wasn't in a hurry to get it.

She answered, "He--" but was cut off by the other person.

"Hinata." It was a deep, rich male voice spoke from the other line.

"Who--" then she realized who it was, "--Sasuke?"

"Correct." Short and simple. Why was he calling her? Most importantly…

"How did you get my number?" Hinata asked wondering if he was turning into a stalker.

"I got it from your colleague…she _**willingly**_ gave it to me," Sasuke emphasized. "And to answer your obvious thought, I'm not stalking you."

She wasn't surprised. If she didn't know him well, she would have assumed he was some sort of mind reader.

"Uh-huh…what do you want?" Hinata felt annoyed today and wasn't so keen on keeping it secret, either. For some reason, Sasuke liked to bother her about everything. She had to meet him occasionally to discuss business involving Hyuuga and Uchiha Companies. Her dad was leading the company but she wasn't in some kind of high position like her sister, who was helping to lead the company alongside her father. Instead, she chose to be a secretary, helping her sister with her work. But Sasuke, on the other hand, was one of the best of the company, taking charge of the corporation under the supervision of his father.

Ever since Sasuke got hold of her numbers, he would sometimes call because he told her he felt like it or he made up an excuse saying he pushed the wrong contact number when he was trying to contact someone else. She didn't really believe him.

She just got to switch her phone number last week because she switched to another telephone company. She didn't tell him that, of course. '_Grr…I told her not to tell him! She must have gotten something in exchange._'

"Hinata…Hinata! Are you listening to me?" Sasuke said with exasperation.

"Huh? What? What were you saying?" Hinata asked, probably making a fool of herself.

"Hinata, I asked you about the dinner party on Friday," Sasuke said.

"Dinner party? I was never informed about this from my father," Hinata claimed as she reached for her small notebook containing her schedule.

He sighed. "Well, it isn't yours. It's…from some other company that you probably haven't heard of. I was asking if you could come with me. I don't want to take Sakura because she'll be just glued to me and I don't want to take someone who is practically a stranger to me. Since you know me and all, I thought it would be fine to ask you," Sasuke explained.

"Then I'm not going," Hinata affirmed, knowing that it's going to take a lot of her time off.

"Why not?" Sasuke countered.

"Because I'm busy. I don't want to take my time off on some party unless I _**have**_ to," Hinata clarified. "And for this occasion, I don't see the _**need**_ to."

"What would it take for you to come? I'll consider your favor," Sasuke said, attempting to persuade her to go with him.

"Well…if you set me up a date with Naruto, I'll go," Hinata claimed.

It was silent for some time, before he finally decided to respond. "Fine. But I won't be responsible--"

She was cheering mentally. "You don't need to worry about a thing! I only need date and time."

"Date is July 28, two days from now. Time is at 6:00 P.M. at night but I'll come to pick you up at 5:30," Sasuke muttered angrily. Hinata was too happy about the date with Naruto that she didn't notice the change in his voice.

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye," Hinata said, finishing up her phone conversation with Sasuke.

She lied back to the bed hugging her pillow with dreamy look on her face. "Finally!" she yelled. '_Now what should I wear?_'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the Dinner Party

"I want to thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening," said the big, fat man who held a wine glass in his hand.

"Sasuke, who's that?" Hinata asked as she looked at the man who just made an announcement, tugging on Sasuke's sleeves.

"Oh. Him? He's the top man of the company," he said simply, drinking his champagne, looking at Hinata, who in turn, was looking around the overly decorated room. Hinata was wearing a long dark blue dress, which reached up to her shin. It was a thin strap dress with the very top and the very bottom of the dress sparkling. The skirt was a bit puffed up, giving Hinata more room to move freely, with a complicated spiral design extending all over her skirt. Her long blue hair was done up with two side bangs framing her face. All in all, Sasuke decided he liked the look.

Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Temari! Shikamaru!"

"Hinata! It's good to see you," Temari greeted and elbowed Shikamaru.

He sighed, "What?"

Hinata could see veins popping in her forehead. She quickly cut in before all hell broke loose. "Temari! How have you been doing?"

Temari's eyes turned from being angry to joy in a matter of a second. "I've been doing fine lately. Although I don't get enough of time to stay at home to take care of my two brothers. Well, it's not like they need my care anyway," Temari said. She turned to look at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sabaku Temari," Sasuke shot back.

"What's a guy like you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Why can't I come here? It's not like you own this company anyway," Sasuke countered.

"Why you--" Before Temari could continue, Hinata interrupted.

"Err, Temari. It was nice to see you again. We'll meet at some other time. Bye," Hinata quickly said before grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him away from the two people.

Sasuke let himself be dragged. He looked at the joined hand, thinking, '_what is this that I am feeling? Have I suddenly gotten ill?_' His stomach was doing some weird flip-flops but Sasuke decided he liked the feeling.

When they were at the balcony, Hinata suddenly dropped Sasuke's hand and blushed slightly. "Oops, sorry. I wasn't aware that I was holding your hand."

With Sasuke silent, Hinata looked over to the outside where a small pond was.

"But Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice sounded from behind them. They looked back to see both of the blonde and the pink-haired woman.

"No buts, I will seriously hit _**you**_ if you say one more useless thing," Sakura threatened. Both were oblivious to their surroundings, not minding how many people is watching or not. They were facing the other direction so they failed to see two other people out in the balcony, watching them in shock.

"But why here?" Naruto asked.

Hinata felt her heart stop. '_Naruto-kun? Why is he here? With Sakura, too? Did they come together?_'

"_**Because**_ we're here to see Sasuke-kun," Sakura shot back. Sasuke felt an alarm go off in his head. Hinata, however, didn't hear Sakura's last sentence, because she was too busy with her own thoughts. He quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to the side, where the two loud ones couldn't see them.

Hinata hit her back against the wall and slid, sitting down with her legs drawn up with her arms encircling them and her chin settling on her knee. "I knew it! I knew it! I was so damn stupid!" she hissed.

Sasuke felt angry with Naruto for hurting her unintentionally. He understood that this was the chance to bring Hinata to his side, a chance he's been waiting for so long, but he was just so damn mad that Naruto had the power to hurt her this much without meaning to. He crouched down to look at Hinata's crying face. She was just staring blankly at the front with her tears rolling down her pale face.

He crouched in front of her, putting his hand on her face. "Hey, Hinata. Look, you and I both knew Naruto always like Sakura. Maybe…maybe it's time to move on. Live your life. You can't hold onto him forever," he said, speaking gently and firmly.

Hinata suddenly lunged forward and hugged him hard. Her shoulders shook and she let out fresh tears. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer. After awhile, she stopped and backed away to wipe away her tears. She felt a lot better that she had let out all the sadness out. "Thank you."

Hinata slowly stood up and Sasuke followed the suit. But she saw that he was looking angry and sad at the same time, which means… "Did you actually care about Sakura and lied to me?"

His mind went berserk. "What? Where did you get _**that**_ idea? Seriously, if--"

She put a hand on his mouth. "Okay. Okay, I get it."

Then… "Are you…gay?" '_He might like Naruto but that's a little…unexpected._'

His mind exploded. "NO! What the _**hell**_? Why would you--"

This time, she blocked his mouth with both of her hands. "Shhh! They might hear you."

He removed her hands from his mouth but when she tried to withdraw her hands, he held onto them. "Sas--"

"Will you just hold on for just a second?" he grumbled. He continued to advance forward. Hinata leaned back to give them some space.

Sasuke advanced even further and put his forehead against hers, looking at her right in the eyes. "Will you move on?"

Hinata was sure she was blushing. "I'm not…sure."

He continued to stare and moved forward until their noses were touching. "I'll help you if you just give me the chance."

"But--" Hinata stopped by the look in his eyes. She could see that he was scared of getting rejected. He was scared that she would push him away. "Just…I don't know what to think," she admitted.

He kissed her, a short and simple kiss but a kiss nonetheless. "I don't understand," Hinata said, the thought of Naruto already forgotten. They were still standing close together.

"Apparently, me neither," Sasuke said. "But I…like you. I've always had."

He looked at her pale glowing eyes intensely before she had her final answer. "I'll…give you a try."

Then they leaned forward for another kiss under illuminating moonlight, and they knew that in time, they would grow to love each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SasuHina Love =)  
**


End file.
